A generic lever actuator is known, for example, from DE 2004 009 832 A1. Here, the lever is clamped in on one side by a compression coil spring and the lever has a longitudinal contouring that is loaded by a radially displaceable bearing block, which is supported on a base plate. This results in a varying fulcrum formed during the displacement of the bearing block and the lever being displaced axially at the lever end which lies opposite the clamped side depending on the position of the bearing block and, depending on the embodiment of the friction clutch as a friction clutch which is pressed closed or pressed open, loads an engagement bearing or disengagement bearing and actuates the friction clutch as a result. Here, the bearing block is displaced radially by an electric drive such as an electric motor via a spindle.
DE 10 2006 019 252 A1 discloses an arrangement of a dual clutch. Here, one friction clutch is positively pulled closed and the other is positively pressed closed. The actuation takes place by a lever actuator. The bearing block of the lever actuator is driven by an electric motor via a spindle drive. Spindle drives of this type can be formed from recirculating ball spindles, obliquely positioned bearings or nuts with spindle threads. Drives of this type are complicated and/or tend to stiffen operation all the way up to jamming. This can, for example, be at cross purposes to safety requirements, according to which, in order to prevent jamming of the mechanism, has to be avoided in applications of a dual clutch in conjunction with a dual clutch transmission.